Tomb Raider Adventskalender
by Bloodthirsty Muffin
Summary: Jeden Tag ein Kapitel: Chase will Lara von Weihnachten überzeugen. Wird es ihm gelingen? - Wieso lest ihr diese Story v.a. im Sommer? Ihr Scherzkekse. XD
1. Türchen 1

Herzlich Willkommen zu meinem TR-Adventskalender!

Wie der Name schon sagt, wird es eine Geschichte aus 24 Kapitel sein, von denen jeden Tag eines erscheint. (Ich werde versuchen die Kapitel schon morgens hochzuladen.) Natürlich geht es um Weihnachten und ein kleines bisschen auch um TR (da Weihnachten ein friedliches Fest ist, habe ich auf Waffengewalt verzichtet). In erster Linie jedoch stehen Lara und Chase im Vordergrund. Für alle, die Chase Carver nicht kennen: Er ist ein Charakter aus den Comics, der leider tot ist, aber das übersehen wir hier einfach mal dezent. #g# Alles weitere zu ihm findet ihr in einem Kapitel.

Im Übrigen habe ich hiermit schon im Oktober angefangen! #muhaha# Eines muss ich gestehen…hierbei handelt es sich nicht um einer meiner Meisterleistungen und ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht. Recherche…gab es diesmal nicht. #g# Also, wenn ihr irgendwelche logischen Fehler entdeckt, dann ist das einfach so. :-P

Ich weiß, ich neige zu langen Vorwörtern. Jetzt bin ich aber auch still und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meinem Tomb Raider – Adventskalender!

**Tomb Raider – Adventskalender**

Kapitel 1 

Sie öffnete die Eingangstür des Gebäudes und trat nach draußen.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte die fallenden Schneeflocken umher, die sich dennoch auf dem Boden niederließen und zusammen die Straße bedeckten.

Lara Croft – renommierte Archäologin und Abenteurerin – festigte den Schal um ihren Hals und vergrub die trotz Handschuhen frierenden Hände in den Taschen ihres schwarzen Mantels. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Halses beförderte sie ihr langes braunes Haar, das sie offen trug, auf ihren Rücken. Prompt wurde sie angerempelt und der Schuldige schenkte ihr nicht einmal Beachtung.

‚Idiot!', schimpfte Lara in Gedanken und begann, um die Erfahrung kein zweites Mal zu machen, ihren Weg durch die Straßen.

Sie war in Winniepeg, Kanada, und hatte dort ihrem Auftraggeber Mathew Gable einen antiken Kelch übergeben, den sie für ihn in einem altrömischen Grab ausfindig gemacht und geborgen hatte. Ihre Bezahlung wurde wohl in diesem Moment auf eines ihrer Bankkonten überwiesen. Lara war froh über diesen Auftrag gewesen, denn zur Weihnachtszeit – es war Anfang Dezember – erhielt sie komischerweise weniger Aufträge als im Rest des Jahres.

„Diese Abwechslung ist mir ganz recht", hatte sie ihrem treuen Butler Winston erklärt. „Zip und Alister sind nicht hier und Sie möchten sicher auch Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Nehmen Sie sich ruhig frei. Das gilt für das gesamte Personal", hatte Lara auf ihrem heimischen Anwesen in Surrey angeordnet. Schon am nächsten Tag hatte sie England verlassen.

„Wollen Sie Weihnachten wirklich _so_ verbringen, Lara? In Gräbern?", hatte Winston kurz vor ihrer Abreise gefragt.

„Sie wissen doch, dass ich für Weihnachten nicht viel übrig habe", hatte Lara freundlich auf die Frage im väterlichen Ton geantwortet.

Zu Weihnachten hatte Lara als Kind nie, wie so viele andere Jungen und Mädchen, hoffnungsvoll auf den Weihnachtsmann gewartet. Nie hatte sie am Weihnachtsmorgen aufgeregt ihre Geschenke ausgepackt. Als Kind adliger und reicher Eltern hatte sie jeden erdenklichen Luxus, wann und wo immer sie wollte, haben können. Somit hatten Geschenke zu Weihnachten als überflüssig gegolten. Lara hätte an jedem Tag des Jahres zu ihrer Mutter oder ihrem Vater kommen können, um einen bestimmten Gegenstand zu fordern. Sie hätte alles, was man kaufen konnte, ohne Probleme besitzen können.

Doch schon damals hatte Lara etwas anderes gesucht. Etwas, das sie nun in ihren Abenteuern fand.

Dass der Name Croft – das einzig wirklich wertvolle Geschenk ihrer Eltern – sie mit Menschen bekannt machen konnte, die so viel für die Bergung von Artefakten zahlten, dass sie ihren aufwändigen und durchaus luxuriösen Lebensstil beibehalten konnte, erwies sich als erheblicher Vorteil.

Schon wieder wurde sie angerempelt.

‚Oh, wieso fällt es den Menschen so unglaublich schwer, einfach aufzupassen, wo sie hingehen?', fragte sich Lara innerlich, doch sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich weiterhin über das Verhalten anderer Menschen Gedanken zu machen. Das war einer der vielen Gründe, warum sie eine Einzelgängerin war.

Vorbei an den Geschäften, die mit Weihnachtsdekoration innen und außen geschmückt waren und die mit angeblich äußerst günstigen Angeboten lockten; vorbei an den unzähligen Menschen, die Geschenke für andere kauften; vorbei an den im Wind tanzenden weißen Flocken, die das Weihnachtsgefühl nur noch unterstrichen, steuerte sie ihren Wagen an, der auf einem der wenigen Parkplätze der Innenstadt stand und der schon ein wenig zugeschneit war.

Aus ihrer Manteltasche zog sie den Autoschlüssel zum weinroten Jaguar XF und öffnete diesen mit einem Druck auf den richtigen Knopf des Schlüssels. Der Weg zu ihrem gemieteten Apartment war von viel Schnee und Stau gekennzeichnet. Als sie bei einem Hochhaus angekommen war, das Auto in der Garage verstaut und mit dem Fahrstuhl in den 12. Stock gefahren war, stand sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Apartment.

Sie wollte aufschließen, doch sie erkannte einen schwachen Lichtschein unter der Tür hervorleuchten.

‚Ich lasse das Licht nie an', dachte sie und schloss: Jemand war in der Wohnung. ‚Und Alister meinte, ich wäre paranoid', ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie aus dem Waffenhalter an ihrem Knöchel einen Revolver zog. Auf ihren Abenteuern hatte sie sich viele Feine verschafft, weshalb sie mit Vorsicht und einer ständigen Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen lebte.

Mit der Waffe in der Hand schloss sie die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum, doch als sie sah, wer sich ohne ihr Wissen Zutritt zu ihrem Apartment verschafft hatte, ließ sie die Waffe sinken und begann verschmitzt zu lächeln.

„Ach, du bist es."

_Wer da wohl ist? Haha. Wenn es auch gefallen hat oder auch nicht, schickt mir doch bitte eine Review und sagt mir, was ihr denkt. Das lilane Knöpfchen da unten will gedrückt werden. #g#_


	2. Türchen 2

Ich freue mich, dass ihr alle an Board seid. :-) 2. Dezember, 2. Kapitel wie es sein muss. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 2

Für Chase Carver war Weihnachten vor allem – neben seinem Geburtstag – der einzige Tag gewesen, an dem er ein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Er war in ärmlichen Verhältnissen einer Großstadt aufgewachsen. Nachdem sein Vater fortgegangen war und die Familie im Stich gelassen hatte, war seine Mutter nur einige Jahre später gestorben. Er und seine jüngere Schwester waren von einem Waisenhaus ins andere gekommen, bis sie durch Bürokratie getrennt worden waren.

Im Waisenhaus hatte es nie besonders schöne oder teure Geschenke gegeben, doch allein die Tatsache ein Geschenk zu bekommen, hatte ihn gefreut. Vielleicht war das einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb er im Stillen noch an den Weihnachtsmann geglaubt hatte, als schon die meisten anderen Kinder herausgefunden hatten, dass dieser nur eine Erfindung war. Das würde jedoch sein Geheimnis bleiben.

In seinem eher gaunerhaften Leben als Grabräuber hatte Chase schon viele Fehler begangen. Zu seinen größten jedoch – und er sah es selbst nicht anders – zählte es, dass er seine einstige Beziehung mit Lara Croft verspielt hatte. Die sonst etwas verschlossene Lara hatte Chase ihr Herz geöffnet und ihm sogar von einem ihrer größten Träume, einem Schatz auf dem Meeresgrund, erzählt. Zusammen hatten sie diesen Schatz bergen wollen.

Doch es war vollkommen anders gekommen.

Chase hatte sie nicht nur um jenen Schatz betrogen. Er hatte über 300.000$ verspielt und zwar auf Laras Namen.

Nie würde er die Wort vergessen, nach denen sich Lara lange Zeit von ihm abgewandt hatte.

„Wäre das mit uns nur eine Affäre gewesen, hättest du nur mein Herz gebrochen. Aber du ließest meinen Traum platzen und stahlst damit auch einen Teil meiner Seele…"

Als er ihr nach einiger Zeit wiederbegegnet war, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass Lara sich verändert hatte. Sie war nun noch verschlossener, vorsichtiger und misstrauischer. Er hatte nur noch wenige Züge der Lara wiedergefunden, die er betrogen hatte.

Dass sie ihm nicht verziehen hatte, ließ sie ihn immer wieder spüren. Durch einige Zufälle waren beide in die selben Abenteuer verstrickt gewesen. Doch auch die Tatsache, dass sich die beiden hin und wieder gegenseitig das Leben gerettet hatten, konnte an Laras Ablehnung nichts ändern. So oft Chase auch beteuerte, dass ihm leid täte, was geschehen war; Lara zeigte ihm stets die kalte Schulter.

Obwohl Lara ihn immer wieder mit Sticheleien malträtierte, so war sich Chase in einem sicher und es beruhigte ihn sehr: Sie hasste ihn nicht.

Während ihrer Beziehung hatten sich die beiden auch über Weihnachten ausgetauscht und so wusste er, was Lara Weihnachten bedeutete. Nämlich nichts. Als er jedoch wie so oft an Lara und and Wege wie er sie zurückgewinnen könnte, gedacht hatte, war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Er hatte beschlossen Lara Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen zu lassen. Er wollte Lara zeigen wie schön jenes Fest sein konnte.

Natürlich wusste er, dass Lara ihn hinausgeworfen und ihm womöglich spitze Gegenstände hinterhergeschmissen hätte, wenn er seine Absichten offen kund tat. Deshalb hatte er sich etwas einfallen lassen, das Lara dazu bringen könnte, seine Gesellschaft zu ertragen. Nach der Erkenntnis, dass Lara sich in Kanada befand, hatte er nicht gezögert ihr nachzureisen.

Dass sie nicht daheim gewesen war, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, bei ihr ‚einzubrechen'. Zum einen hatte er nicht weiterhin frieren wollen. Zum anderen war es ihm lieber, dass sie ihn rausschmiss als dass sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug. Außerdem hatte er es sich aus zweierlei Gründen nicht nehmen lassen, einen Blick in Laras Unterwäscheschublade zu werfen…

Gerade knabberte Chase in der Küche sitzend an einem Pfefferkuchen, als sie Tür aufsprang und Lara hineinstürmte. Ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich zu einem Grinsen, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Ach, du bist es", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Wer sonst, Red?", entgegnete Chase verwegen.


	3. Türchen 3

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

sunny: Ah, erinnere mich nicht an Deutsch. XD Du wirst dich noch bis zum entsprechenden Türchen gedulden müssen. Gleiches Recht für alle. ;-)  
Purzel: Interessante Info! Das verlangt nach Recherche. ;-) Wenn es die gefällt, dass die Kapis so kurz sind, freue ich mich dir zu berichten, dass sie noch kürzer werden. #lol#  
keroleina: Du bist ein Fall für sich...aber ich mag dich. ;-) Und deine Reviews vor allem. #g# Mir ist nicht bekannt, warum Chase Lara oft Red nennt, aber ich glaube, nebenbei wurde einmal erwähnt, dass es etwas mit ihrer Haarfarbe zu tun hatte? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es freut mich, dass ich dich dazu ansporne, die Schule zu überleben. ;-) Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten schonmal!

Schultechnisch kommt derzeit übrigens eine harte Zeit auf mich zu, aber ihr werdet mir die Zeit mit euren Reviews bestimmt erträglicher machen wollen, oder? ;-)

Kapitel 3

Warum Chase Lara manchmal mit ‚Red' anredete, hatte eine Bedeutung. Diese blieb jedoch geheim.

„Wie geht's dir, Red?", wollte Chase wissen und nahm sich einen weiteren Pfefferkuchen.

„Sag mir lieber wie du hier rein gekommen bist", antwortete Lara.

„Na ja, einige verstecken den Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte, andere in der Vase…und manche machen's halt wie du. Ich kenne dich."

„Interessant", erwiderte Lara ungläubig. „Was willst du in meiner Wohnung?"

„Ich dachte, du vermisste mich bestimmt", gab Chase mit vollem Mund zurück.

„Chase…", begann Lara augenrollend. „An dem Tag, an dem ich dich vermisse, nimmt die Königin an einem Boxwettkampf teil."

„Du und deine Königin…Engländerin!"

„Weißt du, was dein Problem ist? Du verstehst absolut _nichts_ von Frauen. Sonst wüsstest du nämlich, dass Frauen es nicht mögen, wenn man bei ihnen einbricht", erwiderte Lara kühl und setzte sich zu Chase, nachdem sie ihren Revolver weggesteckt hatte.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst anders, Red. Das hast du schließlich schon oft unter Beweis gestellt."

Lara hasste das anrüchige Grinsen, das er nun aufsetzte.

„Quatsch. Ich bin lediglich normaler als alle anderen", konterte Lara und begann ihre Handschuhe auszuziehen. „So normal, dass mich viele unintellektuelle Personen für anders halten."

„Wieso hast du Pfefferkuchen im Haus? Ich liebe sie zwar, aber du _hasst_ sie", wechselte Chase kauend das Thema.

‚Er ist immer noch ungehobelt', stellte Lara in Gedanken fest.

„Ich hatte vor, mir daraus ein Haus zu bauen."

„Um kleine Kinder hineinzulocken?"

„Nein. Um Männer hineinzulocken, die zu viele Fragen stellen."

„Ich komme freiwillig. Iss mich ruhig roh. Deine Reißzähne kenne ich ja schon", deutete Chase an und zeigte auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Chase, ich bin bewaffnet. Also reiz mich nicht, wenn du keinen Wert darauf legst, durchlöchert zu werden", warnte Lara im zuckersüßen Ton.

„Du kannst deine Leidenschaft mir gegenüber auch anders ausdrücken…war doch nur ein Witz! Lara, ein Messer ist kein Spielzeug!"

„Trotzdem kann man damit eine Menge Spaß haben", antwortete Lara, die jenes Gerät aus ihrer Hosentasche gezogen und sich damit hinter Chase gestellt hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah Lara sorgfältig das Messer begutachten.

„Du bist gruslig, wenn du mit spitzen Gegenständen spielst", gestand Chase.

„Ist das nicht jeder?"

„Nein, denn _du_ würdest einen solchen Gegenstand jederzeit gegen Leute verwenden, die dich nerven…und das sieht man dir an", erklärte Chase.

„Der perfekte Schutz gegen Flugblattverteiler, Vertreter und Männer wie dich: meine natürliche Ausstrahlung."

„Ausstrahlung schätze ich an Frauen sehr", erläuterte Chase.

„Das und ihre Maße…nicht zu vergessen ihr Geld. Nicht wahr?", spielte Lara bissig an.

„Red, ich-"

„Spar's dir. Kommen wir zum Punkt. Was willst du?", erkundigte sich Lara und setzte sich wieder.

Er wusste, dass sie keine Entschuldigung, die er ihr präsentieren würde, sie überzeugen könnte. Also beschloss er, zu gehorchen.

„Na ja, ich denke, dass du die Weihnachtszeit über nichts mehr zu tun haben wirst, oder?"

„Möglich."

„Ich habe da etwas gehört.…zwar kein Grab, aber trotzdem sehenswert", gab Chase zu und nahm etwas aus seiner Hosentasche.


	4. Türchen 4

Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt:-)

Grabräuberin: Tjaaa, Rechtschreibfehler sind wohl nur schwer zu vermeiden. Auf dem PC entdeckt man sie nicht so gut wie ausgedruckt und außerdem ist es bei eigenen Werken noch merkwürdiger. (Da sehe ich zumindest selten Rechtschreibfehler.) So viel zu meinen Ausreden. ;-)  
sunny: Dir wird nicht wärmer, wenn ich dir noch ein Kapitel gebe! ;-) Puh, jetzt erinnerst du mich auch noch an Physik! Macht es Spaß mich zu deprimieren?  
keroleina: Eine Stellungnahme meinerseits zu deiner Kritik. ;-) Ich muss sagen, dass ich es nicht nachvollziehen kann, dass du Lara als schizophren empfindest. :-) Am Anfang haben wir eher ein erleichtertes Grinsen, dass es niemand Böses ist und im Kapitel 3 scheint sie mir recht stetig. Trotzdem danke für die sehr konstruktive Kritik. :D

Türchen vier, jetzt und hier! (Ich kann toll reimen, was? XD)

Kapitel 4

Er legt einige mehrfach geknickte Ausdrucke auf den Tisch. Lara nahm die Blätter in die Hand und faltete sie auf. Schlagzeilen berichteten von einem wichtigen Fund in Kanada, ganz in der Nähe von Winniepeg.

„Eine Kristallhöhle. Sie wurde erst vor einer Woche entdeckt, aber noch darf man dort nicht die Gesteine abbauen. Das hat irgendwas mit der hiesigen Bürokratie zu tun…sie haben noch keine Genehmigung. Wie ich auch immer. Wir könnten mal reinschauen. Sieh dir die Fotos an. Ich wette, in Natura ist das ganze noch beeindruckender", führte Chase weiter aus.

Die Bilder zeigten unebene Wände, die in Pastelltönen strahlten. Die Übergänge waren weich und die Zeilen der Artikel, die Lara überflog schienen Chases Aussage zu bestätigen.

„Soso…und warum sollte ich das mit dir tun?", erkundigte sich Lara sachlich.

„Na ja, wir haben in den letzten Monaten einige Jobs zusammen gemeistert. Das klappte doch ganz gut. Außerdem schätze ich, dass du ansonsten nichts zu tun hast?"

„Muss ich leider eingestehen."

„Siehst du? Somit haben wir beide immerhin etwas zu tun und uns wird nicht langweilig. Also, wie wär's?"

„Hmm…", murmelte Lara und musterte nochmals die Ausdrucke. „Tja, warum eigentlich nicht. Meinetwegen, Chase. Sehen wir uns das an."

Chase lächelte.

„Schön. Allerdings müssen wir wohl erst einmal ein bisschen forschen, denn wo diese Höhle genau ist, scheint so was wie ein Geheimnis zu sein", berichtete Chase.

„Damit fangen wir morgen an. Es wäre schön, wenn das ganze den gesamten Dezember ausfüllt… Das Gästezimmer ist übrigens oben", bemerkte Lara.

„Vielen Dank, Red", nahm Chase das Angebot an.

„Bitte, bitte…so wie ich dich kenne, hast du deine letzten Kröten – wie du immer so schön sagst – für den Flug hierher ausgegeben."

„Da muss ich dir leider Recht geben", bejahte Chase etwas peinlich berührt. „Nett, dass du mir Asyl gewährst."

„Asyl? Ich führe deine Schuldenliste seit unserem Wiedersehen weiter", entgegnete Lara scharf, stand auf und zog ihren Mantel aus, um diesen an einem Haken im Eingangsbereich zu hängen. Zum Vorschein kam ein hellblauer Rollkragenpullover. Ihre Stiefel tauschte sie gegen Hausschuhe. „Ich habe noch Hunger. Was meinst du?", fragte sie ihn dabei.

„Wir könnten ne Pizza bestellen", schlug Chase vor, dem ihre vorige Bemerkung einen kleinen seelischen Stich verletzt hatte, den er jedoch überspielte.

„Ne Pizza?", wiederholte Lara ungläubig. „Na ja, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust jetzt noch etwas zu kochen…"

„Gut, ich ruf mal bei der Auskunft an", beschloss Chase und suchte mit den Augen nach dem Telefon.

„Tu das", bestärkte Lara ihn und schlurfte über den weichen Teppichboden zur Wendeltreppe, um diese hinaufzusteigen. Sie suchte das Bad auf, um sich dort die Haare zu kämmen, doch im Spiegel erkannte sie auf der anderen Seite ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war geöffnet und auch ihr Kleiderschrank. Sie drehte sich verwirrt um und betrat das Zimmer. Mit Schrecken erkannte sie, dass nur die Schublade mit ihrer Unterwäsche offen und allem Anschein nach durchwühlt worden war,

„Ich werde ihn töten", entschied Lara ruhig, nahm ihr Messer und verließ den Raum wieder. „Chase Carver!", rief sie von Wut erfüllt. „Du Perverser!"

* * *

Eine Kristallhöhle? Gibt's sowas? Jetzt schon! 


	5. Türchen 5

Euch gefällt die Idee mit der Kristallhöhle? Hätte ich nicht gedacht. #lach#

Kapitel 5

Sie holte aus und die Klinge reflektierte die Sonnenstrahlen. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie zu und zerteilte eine Brotscheibe in zwei.

Sie stand in der Küche und bereitete sich Frühstück zu. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen roten Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt. Ihr Haar war zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Chase sah dieser Prozedur am Esstisch vor seinem Müsli sitzend ehrfürchtig zu. Der Verlauf des Abends am Tage zuvor war katastrophal gewesen. Er war selbst sauer auf sich, dass er seine Tat nicht besser vertuscht hatte, doch auch deshalb, weil seine Erklärungsversuche es noch schlimmer gemacht hatten. Es war als hätte ihm jemand absichtlich zweideutige Formulierungen in den Mund gelegt und diese hatten Laras Wut nur noch angefacht. Nun hatte Chase sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurechtgelegt und er hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht, ob diese auch wirklich nur eine Bedeutung hatten.

Er holte tief Luft, als Lara sich mit ihrem Essen an die andere Seite des Tisches gesetzt hatte.

„Red?" Sie begann zu essen, beachtete Chase aber nicht. Er wertete dies als einen kleinen Erfolg. Gestern noch hatte sie ihm laut Vorwürfe gemacht. „Also, Red… das gestern… also, ich habe das getan, um nachzusehen, ob… Erinnerst du dich noch an das schwarze Negligé, das ich dir damals geschenkt habe? Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du es noch besitzt", erklärte Chase sachlich.

„Das klang gestern aber ganz anders", knurrte Lara, die immer noch wütend auf ihn war. Ein klein wenig war sie auch sauer auf sich selbst. Schließlich hatte sie diese Tat überrascht, obwohl sie es hätte erwarten müssen, wie sie im Nachhinein fand.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was gestern war… irgendwie habe ich die missverständlichen Worte nur so angezogen. Also, da ich es nicht gefunden habe… bewahrst du es noch in England auf?", fragte er keck.

Lara war negativ erstaunt, dass er wieder so normal mit ihr sprach.

„Ich habe es verbrannt", entgegnete Lara kalt, was nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Nachdem Chase sie betrogen hatte, waren viele von den Sachen, die er ihr (von ihrem Geld) geschenkt hatte im Kamin gelandet, doch so sehr Lara sich auch angestrengt hatte: Jenes Negligé hatte sie nicht ins Feuer werfen können. Es verband sie zu sehr mit schönen Stunden. Sie war selbst auf sich wütend gewesen.

‚Wie gut, dass er nicht im Koffer nachgesehen hat', ging es Lara durch den Kopf, denn dort befand sich das Kleidungsstück nun. Sie nahm es oft mit.

Chase sah enttäuscht in sein Müsli.

‚Das hättest du dir auch denken können', dachte er frustriert.

„Noch einmal so eine Tat, Chase, und ich werfe dich aus meinem Apartment", drohte sie und Chase war klar, dass sie damit das Thema abschließen wollte.

„Verstehe", antwortete Chase und aß weiter.

Während des Essend wurde Lara klar, dass sie die Situation nur noch komplizierter gestaltete, wenn sie sich weiterhin beleidigt gab. Sie hoffte, dass Chases traurige Miene Reue für seine Tat bedeutete und beschloss zu einem normalen Ton zurückzukehren. Als sie aufgegessen hatte und Chase nur noch betreten mit dem Löffel in der übrig gebliebenen Milch rührte, sah sie den passenden Zeitpunkt.

„Komm, waschen wir ab", entschied sie und stand mit ihrem Geschirr auf. „Handtücher sind da drüben im Schrank. Es ist mir relativ egal, wo du es hinstellst. Hauptsache, es steht hier nicht im Weg rum", erläuterte sie sachlich und nahm etwas Spülmittel aus einem der Schränke.

Chase Mine hellte sich auf.

„Geht klar", erwiderte er kurz und nahm auch seine Schüssel, um diese zum übrigen Geschirr zu stellen. Er nahm sich vor, seine zweite Chance nicht zu verspielen.


	6. Türchen 6

Einen schönen Nikolaus euch allen! Hattet ihr auch alle etwas in euren Stiefeln?  
Ich fürchte trotz Nikolaus gibt es in diesem Kapitel nichts Nikolaus-mäßiges. Das war ursprünglich anders geplant, aber meine Planung für diese FF war eine einzige Katastrophe und ich bin froh, es überhaupt hinbekommen zu haben. Also seid mir nicht böse, dass ich Nikolaus außer acht gelassen habe.

Purzel: Töfte?! #totlach# Tolles Wort. ;-)  
sunny: Bitte, bitte und danke für diese interessante Info. Ich kann es mir richtig vorstellen, wir sind sehr frustrierend für ihn. Er aber auch für uns. #lach#  
keroleina: Ich fürchte ja...es wird einige sehr kurze Kapitel geben...aber keine Sorge, es wird auch noch in die andere Richtung gehen. Natürlich wünsche ich dir viel Glück für Physik! #daumendrück# Es ist mein persönliches Hassfach, wohl nicht zuletzt wegen unserem überaus unfähigem Lehrer...aber das gehört nicht hier her. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass alles gut laufen wird!

Kapitel 6

Lara und Chase stiegen aus dem Jaguar XF und gingen auf das Gebäude mit mehreren Stockwerken zu. Es war das hiesige Ministerium für Bergebau. Hier erhofften sie sich weitere Informationen.

Innen angekommen wandten sie sich an eine griesgrämige, alte Dame an der Rezeption und bekundeten ihr Anliegen.

„Sind Sie Journalisten? Von denen hatten wir in letzter Zeit wirklich mehr als genug hier! Warum sind nur alle an dieser Höhle interessiert? Kommt denn kein berühmter Schauspieler mehr in den Knast?", meckerte sie verbissen, doch mit standhafter Freundlichkeit gelang es Lara und Chase, die Zimmernummer des passenden Büros ausfindig zu machen.

Im dritten Stock feilte eine telefonierende Sekretärin ihre Nägel. Zunächst bemerkte sie die beiden nicht.

„Ja…! Wirklich unmöglich! … Und das Schweinskostüm erst! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre in einer Erdnussfabrik, als-"

Lara räusperte sich vor ihrem Tisch und blickte sie gespielt verständnisvoll an.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würden wir gern ihren Chef sprechen", erklärte Lara mit süßer Stimme.

„Wir reden später weiter." Die Sekretärin legte auf. „Einen Moment." Sie betätigte die Sprechanlage an ihrem Tisch. „Mister Kansy? Hier möchten Sie zwei Herrschaften sprechen."

„Haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte eine raue Stimme zurück, woraufhin die Sekretärin die beiden anblickte. Lara und Chase schüttelten den Kopf.

„Nein, haben sie nicht", erwiderte die Sekretärin.

„Dann sollen sie sich einen geben lassen. Ich habe viel zu tun."

Die Verbindung wurde beendet.

„Sie haben es gehört. Lassen sie mich mal sehen…" Sie begann in einem Terminkalender zu blättern. „Wie wäre es mit Montag in zwei Wochen?"

„Sehr schlecht. Wie wäre es mit jetzt gleich?", schlug Lara stattdessen vor.

„Nichts zu machen", entgegnete die Sekretärin.

„Aber-", begann Lara, stockte jedoch, als sie fühlte wie Chase sie am Arm packte.

„Ich habe eine bessere Idee", antwortete er.

„Die wäre?", wollte Lara wissen.

„Wir gehen einfach rein und fragen", erwiderte er schlicht, woraufhin Lara ihn kritisch ansah. „Ich weiß, du bist nicht ungehobelt genug dafür…aber _ich_."

Lara sah teilnahmslos zu wie Chase sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte und die Tür zum Büro von Mister Kansy durchschritt. Die Sekretärin eilte hinterher, um Chase aufzuhalten. Das einzige, was Lara hörte, waren Stimmen, die lautstark durcheinander diskutierten und jäh verstummen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Chase zufrieden grinsend und mit einer Akte in der Hand aus dem Zimmer.

„Tada!", triumphierte er und reichte Lara die Unterlagen. Sie nahm diese an und begann darin zu stöbern. Alle nötigen Details zur Höhle waren darin aufgelistet.

„Was hast du mit denen da drin gemacht?", fragte Lara erstaunt.

„Ich habe gedroht seiner Frau zu verraten, dass er eine Affäre hat."

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich wusste es nicht. Hab's mir ausgedacht", begründete Chase schlicht. Lara musste lachen.

„Oh, Chase…du änderst dich wohl nie, was?"

„Das will ich stark hoffen, Red", konterte Chase und gemeinsam schritten sie wieder aus dem Gebäude, hinaus ins kalte Schneetreiben.


	7. Türchen 7

Es ist Zeit für etwas Weihnachtsstimmung! Mag nicht sonderlich spannend sein, aber schließlich will Chase Lara ja von Weihnachten überzeugen und was wäre da näher liegend? Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt._  
_

_Kapitel 7_

„Und was machen wir den Rest des Tages?", wollte Chase wissen, als der eisige Wind ihm einige Schneeflocken ins Gesicht wehte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie ging mir das zu einfach. Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können, um uns die Zeit zu vertreiben…", sinnierte Lara und begann mit Chase durch die Straßen zu schlendern.

Chase sah sich auf den vollen Straßen um, auf denen viele Menschen umhergingen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Fußgängerzone, wo ein Weihnachtsmarkt aufgebaut war. An einem Stand blieb Chase stehen und Lara tat es ihm gleich.

„Was ist denn?", fragte sie, woraufhin Chase eine kleine Engelsfigur vom Stand nahm und sie Lara zeigte.

„Die sieht aus wie du", meinte er grinsend.

„So?", entgegnete Lara ungerührt und nahm eine weitere Holzfigur in Form eines dickbäuchigen Weihnachtsmannes in die Hand. „Dann bist du das hier."

Chase lachte und legte die Figur zurück, genau wie Lara. Sie gingen weiter.

„Ich hasse diesen ganzen Engels-Kitsch-Kram. Das Haus meiner Großmutter war voll davon. Es war schrecklich."

„Ein Kindheitstrauma also?", erwiderte Chase lachend.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Aber schau doch mal hier", merkte Lara an, nahm Chase Arm und zog ihn zu einem Stand am Rande des Treibens. „Gebrannte Mandeln…die liebe ich." Sie nahm vorfreudig ihr Portemonnaie hervor und kaufte eine Tüte, die sie lächelnd wegsteckte.

„Ja, die sind wirklich…vorzüglich", stimme Chase zu, dem ein wenig warm ums Herz wurde, dass sich Lara über die Süßigkeiten freute.

„Wenn du versuchst wie ein Gentleman zu klingen, wirkt das zwangsweise…wie soll man sagen…dämlich, Chase."

„Mag sein. Aber wie es scheint, hasst du doch nicht alles an Weihnachten."

„Nein, das Essen ist in Ordnung. Außer Pfefferkuchen", gab Lara zurück und spielte darauf an, dass Chase Pfefferkuchen sehr gerne aß.

Sie verbrachten viel Zeit damit die verschiedenen Stände zu erkunden und kamen in den Genuss von Lebkuchen, Keksen, Zimtsternen, Spekulatius, Christstollen, Glühwein, bestaunten Christbaumschmuck, Dekoration in allen Formen und Farben, niedliche Geschenke, Kerzen und anderes Allerlei.

Lara hatte sich noch nie einen Weihnachtsmarkt so intensiv angesehen. Es hatte sie nie interessiert, was auf den Ständen angeboten wurde, doch nun stellte sie fest, dass viele Dinge dabei waren, die auch ihr gefielen.

„Hey, schau mal da drüben", bemerkte Chase und deutete auf eine Schlittschuhbahn, die in einiger Entfernung aufgebaut war. „Hast du Lust?"

„Schlittschuhlaufen auf so einem vollen Platz? Ich glaube nicht, dass es lustig wäre, sich mit so vielen Leuten eine Bahn zu teilen."

„Sei nicht so pessimistisch. Wir können ja auch alle Leute, die uns im Weg stehen umschubsen. Das würde dir sicher Spaß machen, auch wenn man uns dann von der Bahn wirft."

„Das wäre es Wert", entgegnete Lara fies, doch es gelang Chase Lara dazu zu überreden, die Bahn zunutzen. Sie zahlten, ließen sich Schlittschuhe in der richtigen Größe geben, zogen diese an und wagten ein paar Runden, wobei Lara nicht zu ihrer eigentlichen Schnelligkeit auflaufen konnte.

„Du möchtest wohl lieber ein paar Pirouetten hinlegen, was?", vermutete Chase, der neben ihr her schlitterte.

„Das wäre lustiger, ja", bestätigte Lara, die die Bahn lieber wieder verlassen hätte. Sie wollte Chase dies vorschlagen, doch in diesem Moment fühlte sie wie Chase sie mit beiden Händen an ihrer Hüfte anhob und sich dabei leicht drehte.

„Ist das hier lustiger?", erkundigte er sich, während die viele andere Läufer auf der Bahn erstaunt Blicke tauschten.

„Lass mich runter, Chase!", forderte Lara fast flüsternd. „Es gucken ja schon alle!"

„Na und?"

Chase schien sich zu amüsieren und drehte sich schneller. Lara musste sich eingestehen, dass auch sie Gefallen daran fand und beschloss die Blicke der anderen zu ignorieren. Gemeinsam vollführten sie einige kleine Kunststücke, die nicht viel Platz brauchten. Die beiden hatten Spaß und amüsierten sich selbst, wenn sie aus Versehen andere Leute anrempelten. Auch, dass sie hin und wieder hinfielen, störte den Spaß nicht. Als sie sich schließlich ein wenig aus der Puste nur noch langsam drehten, kam Lara ein Gedanke, den sie jedoch still für sich behalten wollte.

‚Vielleicht…', dachte sie. ‚Vielleicht ist Weihnachten ja doch ganz in Ordnung…'


	8. Türchen 8

Die weihnachtlichen Dinge gehen weiter. Bald wird die Handlung aber wieder fortgeführt. Hey, es ist doch eine Weihnachts-FF!

_ Kapitel 8_

Bis zum späten Nachmittag hatten die beiden auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt verweilt. Lara war von sich selbst überrascht, dass sie einige sehr kitschige Figürchen gekauft hatte, doch Chase behauptete scherzhaft, dass „der Geist von Weihnachten" von ihr Besitz ergriff, worauf Lara nur trocken gelacht hatte.

Nun saßen die beiden wieder in Laras Apartment und sahen sich die Unterlagen genau an, um den Standort der Kristallhöhle zu finden. Sie stellten fest, dass sich die Höhle sehr in der Peripherie befand. Das nächste Städtchen war etwa 20 Kilometer davon entfernt. Insgesamt hatten sie 50 Kilometer zu fahren und sie entschieden sich, dass sie den Weg mit einem Schneemobil zurücklegen wollten. Dies wollten sie jedoch erst am morgigen Tag regeln.

„Red, ich will Kekse", verlangte Chase schließlich, als sie alles am Esstisch besprochen hatten.

„Dann nimm dir welche", entgegnete Lara.

„Es sind keine mehr da."

„Weil du sie schon gegessen hast. Vielfraß!"

„Dann backen wir eben welche."

Lara lachte.

„Ich kann keine Kekse backen. Genau genommen kann ich überhaupt nicht backen."

„In der Wildnis kannst du dir etwas Essbares machen, aber eine Mikrowelle überfordert dich", stellte Chase scherzhaft fest.

„Ironie des Schicksals nehme ich an. Kannst du etwa Kekse backen?"

Chase grinste verschmitzt.

„Finden wir es heraus."

Lara war selbst überrascht, dass sie in ihren Küchenschränken Zucker, Mehl, Eier, Butter, Milch, Puderzucker und sogar einige bunte Streusel und Förmchen fand, denn sie hatte eine (reiche) in Winniepeg lebende Freundin gebeten alles Nötige zu besorgen, das man in einer Wohnung brauchte.

Die Prozedur und somit auch das Chaos begann. Bei weihnachtlicher Musikuntermalung mischten sie den Teig zusammen und stritten sich scherzhaft darum wie viel von den Zutaten dazugegeben werden durfte. Chase war felsenfest der Meinung, dass Lara zu viel Zucker hinzugab, während Lara versuchte Chase das Mehl aus der Hand zu nehmen. Während sie sich gegenseitig ein wenig mit den Zutaten bekleckerten, wurde aus einer unansehnlichen Masse schließlich ein Teig, der so gelungen war, dass Lara Chase nicht selten auf die Finger klopfen musste, damit der noch etwas übrig ließ und nicht alles vorher naschte.

„Ich wette, ich werde nur einen einzigen Keks abbekommen", sah Lara es Chases Essverhalten beobachtend voraus.

„So ein Quatsch, Red", erwiderte Chase ernst. „Nur einen halben."

Lachend legte Lara ihre Hand ins Mehl, um damit einen unansehnlichen Abdruck auf seinem Pullover zu hinterlassen. Als sie sich wieder dem Kneten des Teiges zugewandt hatte, fasste auch Chase in das Mehl. Er wollte einen Abdruck auf ihrem Hintern hinterlassen, doch besann er sich rechtzeitig und begnügte sich mit ihrem Rücken. Lara sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

Sie begannen den Teig mit einem Nudelholz auszurollen, bis eine flache Masse aus dem Tisch lag. Die Plätzchen erhielten die Formen von Sternen, Tannenbäumen, Engeln, Weihnachtsmännern, Herzen, Teddybären, Sternschnuppen und Monden. Fast zwei Bleche füllten sie mit den ungebackenen Keksen, die bald ihren Weg in den Ofen fanden. Gemeinsam bereiteten sie Zuckerguss und Streusel vor und versuchten das gröbste Chaos aufzuräumen. Schließlich erhielten die Plätzchen Glasur und Streusel, trockneten und füllten eine große Schüssel aus. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatten sie nach der geleisteten Arbeit jedoch keinen Appetit auf ihre Kekse und beschlossen, dass sie diese am nächsten Tag kosten wollten.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so anstrengend ist, in der Küche zu stehen. Mein Koch hat eine Gehalterhöhung verdient", beschloss Lara, als die beiden auch sich selbst gereinigt hatten. Chase konnte über solche Feststellungen nur grinsen.

„Ich finde Bringdienste auch bequemer", antwortete Chase.

Ungewöhnlich früh gingen die beiden schlafen und kurz bevor Lara in ihrem Bett liegend die Augen schloss, kam ihr Chases Bemerkung wieder in den Sinn, dass „der Geist von Weihnachten von ihr Besitz ergriff". Sie stellte selbst überrascht fest: Chase könnte Recht haben.


	9. Türchen 9

_Puh, dieses hier ist extrem kurz...trotzdem einen schönen zweiten Advent euch allen! _

_Kapitel 9_

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte Lara gleich nach dem Frühstück zwei Schneemobile zu mieten und rief einige Verleiher an.

„Sie wollen zwei?", fragte einer der Vermieter erstaunt. „Da hätten Sie früher fragen müssen. In drei Wochen sind zwei frei."

„In drei Wochen?", wiederholte Lara. „Nein, so lange will ich nicht warten. Rasen denn so viele Leute auf Schneemobilen umher?"

„Viele Bauunternehmen fragen zu dieser Zeit an. Das kann mir nur Recht sein. Es ist gut fürs Geschäft…"

Da der Verleiher felsenfest auf drei Wochen beharrte, entschied sich Lara einen anderen Vermieter anzurufen. Als dieser und auch die folgenden ähnliche Prognosen abgaben, musste Lara einen Kompromiss eingehen.

„Dann möchte ich eben nur eins mieten. Vielleicht ist das ja arrangierbar?", wollte Lara vom vierten Händler wissen.

„Das sieht schon besser aus…heute Nachmittag können Sie welche bekommen. Um wie viel Uhr möchten Sie es denn gern?"

„Ich bräuchte es einen ganzen Tag", gab Lara zurück.

„Einen ganzen Tag? Nun…das kann problematisch werden…"

„Geld ist kein Problem", erwiderte Lara knapp, die vom vielen Telefonieren schon genervt war. Sie wollte, dass es endlich geregelt wurde.

„Also…morgen…morgen würde es funktionieren. Ab neun Uhr können Sie ein Fahrzeug für einen ganzen Tag haben."

Lara hinterließ ihren Namen und versprach bar zu bezahlen. Danach stand sie auf, um Chase das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen mitzuteilen.


	10. Türchen 10

Diese "Wir haben ja sonst nichts zu tun"-Erklärung stinkt ganz schön, was? #g# Ich bitte euch darüber hinweg zu sehen. Solche Schneemobil-Verleihe sind übrigens kompletter Schwachsinn. Ich habe sie erfunden. #lach#

sunny: Stell meine tolle Logik doch nicht in Frage! XD

Es wird wieder weihnachtlich! (Ich muss gestehen, dass ich derzeit absolut nicht in Weihnachtsstimmung bin...na ja, zum Glück habe ich das ganze ja schon fertig. #g#)

_Kapitel 10_

„Und was machen wir bis morgen?", wollte Chase wissen, nachdem Lara ihm die Lage erklärt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht", gab Lara zu. „Putzen?"

„Ich finde, es ist noch sauber genug!", wandte Chase ausweichend ein. „Wir könnten…einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen."

„Einen Weihnachtsbaum?"

Lara zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Chase.

„Warum?"

„Weil es schön aussieht und wir etwas zu tun hätten. Das Kekse-Backen gestern war doch auch lustig. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, darfst du ihn auch eigenhändig zerstören, in jeder Form, die du dir wünschst."

Zunächst gefiel Lara die Idee keineswegs. Schließlich mochte sie Weihnachten nicht und wollte in den Kommerz nicht einstimmen. Jedoch musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich nicht langweilen wollte und das Chase das Kekse-Backen betreffend Recht hatte. Da sie nicht als Miesepeter dastehen wollte, beschloss sie diesem Vorhaben eine Chance zu geben.

„Das Angebot des Zerstörens hat etwas…", gestand Lara.

Die beiden zogen los, um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu kaufen. Es dauerte lange, bis sie einen fanden, der Laras Geschmack entsprach und die richtige Größe hatte, denn allzu groß sollte der Baum nicht sein. Nachdem sie einige Händler besucht und viele Exemplare zuweilen zu scharf kritisiert hatten, fanden sie eine kleine Tanne mit vollen Zweigen, die beiden gut gefiel. Sie ließen sie in ein Netz einpacken, bezahlten und legten sie in den Kofferraum.

Zusätzlich musste jedoch auch Christbaumschmuck gekauft werden. Lara gefielen vor allem die bunten Kugeln und das glitzernde Lametta. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass die geschmückten Baume begannen, ihr zu gefallen. (Außerdem machte es ihr und Chase viel Spaß die besonders kitschigen Stücke auszulachen.) Zusätzlich fanden sie einige Lichterketten und weihnachtliche Girlanden, die ebenfalls Teil des Schmucks werden sollten. Die Dekoration gefiel Lara so gut, dass nicht mal der hohe Preis für all die Dinge ihre Laune trüben konnte.

Auch Chase war bester Laune. Sein Plan schien allem Anschein nach aufzugehen.

Die kleine Tanne wurde auf einem kleinen Tischchen platziert, sodass sie mit Lara auf Augenhöhe war. Zunächst versuchten sie die Lichterketten anzubringen, was sich als schwerer erwies als sie gedacht hätten.

„Wenn du noch weiter so ziehst, ist diese Seite völlig unbeleuchtet", kritisierte Lara Chases Techniken.

„Ich bin doch noch gar nicht fertig", wehrte sich Chase und arbeitete weiter.

„Aber so kann das doch gar nicht gleichmäßig werden", warf Lara ein und änderte die Position einiger Lichter. Ein wenig stritten sie sich wegen der Kette, doch als beiden klar wurde, dass es lächerlich war, deswegen ein Wortgefecht anzufangen, besannen sie sich und nahmen es humorvoller.

Schließlich saßen die Lichter wie es beiden gefiel und sie packten den restlichen Schmuck aus, um diesen an der Tanne anzubringen. Dies verlief harmonischer und es machte den beiden Spaß zuzusehen wie der Baum immer farbenfroher wurde. Letztendlich war nur noch Lametta zum Dekorieren übrig.

„So geht das nicht", warf Chase ein, als er sah, dass Lara die glitzernden Fäden ordentlich auf die Zweige legte. „Man schmeißt es. So!"

Chase machte es vor und warf ein wenig Lametta über den Baum, woraufhin sich der Schmuck langsam auf den vielen Nadeln niederließ.

„So?"

Lara machte es nach und erzielte das selbe Ergebnis.

„Genau so. Sonst sieht es so…aufgeräumt aus. Und das soll es nicht."

„Na gut." Sie lachte. „Du musst es ja wissen."

Als der Christbaum seine Perfektion erreicht hatte, war es bereits Abends. Chase war froh zu sehen, dass Lara das Resultat gefiel.

„Ist sie nicht hübsch geworden?", fragte Lara und sah die Tanne zufrieden an.

„Ja…", stimme Chase zu und wandte seinen Blick nicht von Lara ab. „Wunderschön."


	11. Türchen 11

Ob wir mit diesem Kapitel die 50 vollkriegen werden? Nicht zu glauben wie viele Reviews die Geschichte schon hat. Ein herzliches Dankeschön an euch alle!

Sofa: Nene, wenn ich mich selbst übertreffe sieht das um einiges besser aus, glaub mir. #lach# Na, sie wollen die Höhle begucken, Sitzgelegenheit. ;-)  
keroleina: Bääääh, Familientreffen. Viel Glück für alle deine Tests und Arbeiten! Der Baum ist so ein Mittelding, kein Mini-Bäumchen, aber auch nicht bis an die Decke. ;-)  
RedHell: Also...bis man sich in unserem Hause vor einigen Jahren angewöhnt hat, Lametta zu benutzen, wusste ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wie man das benutzt. #g# Ich dachte mir, Lara hat sowas noch nie in der Hand gehabt und sich auch nie für Weihnachtsbaumschmuck interessiert...deshalb das ganze. :-)

Natürlich sollte man normalerweise bei Schneemobilfahrten einen Helm tragen, aber das wisst ihr natürlich alle. ;-)

_Kapitel 11_

Der nächste Morgen war sehr klar. Keine Wolke stand am Himmel und Lara freute sich auf die Fahrt auf dem Schneemobil durch den dicken Schnee. Sie und Chase wählten in Form von Skihosen, dicken Stiefeln, dicken Pullovern, molligen Jacken, anschmiegsamen Schals und wärmenden Handschuhen angemessene Bekleidung. Zu Fuß gingen sie zum Schneemobil-Vermieter, der schon auf sie wartete. Freudig nahm er die Vorauszahlung entgegen und Lara wusste, dass er sich schon jetzt auf den Rest des Geldes freute. Ein Mitarbeiter brachte die beiden und das Fahrzeug zum Rande der Stadt, von wo aus sie sich nicht mehr an Straßen halten mussten. Sie bedankten sich und der Mitarbeiter machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„Ich fürchte, eins müssen wir noch klären", wandte Chase kurz vor Beginn der Reise ein. „Wer fährt?"

„Willst du etwa auch fahren?", fragte Lara, die sich schon auf den Fahrerplatz gesetzt hatte.

Chase nahm eine Münze aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Kopf oder Zahl?"

„Zahl."

Chase warf die Münze und fing sie wieder auf.

„Kopf. Pech gehabt, Red. Und jetzt runter von meinem Platz", verlangte er scherzhaft und Lara gehorchte gespielt beleidigt, sodass Chase Platz nehmen konnte. Sie setzten beide ihre Skibrillen und Kapuzen auf und Lara schlang ihre Arme um Chases Oberkörper, was diesem unwillkürlich ein Grinsen entlockte. Wohlgelaunt startete er den Motor.

„Los geht's!", entschied er und begann durch den Schnee zu pesen.

Der kalte Wind und einige aufgewirbelte Schneeflocken peitschte ihnen ins Gesicht, als sie die weiße Landschaft durchquerten. Mit ihrem PDA wies Lara Chase die Richtung, wenn er von der richtigen abkam. Es dauerte etwa eine Stunde, bis einige Absperrbänder in Sicht kamen, die einen Bereich einzäunten, der viel umhergewühlten Schnee und Erde beherbergte. Daneben war ein Loch, von dem sie sich sicher waren, dass es in die Höhle führen würde.

„Da haben wir es", stellte Chase froh fest. Auch Lara freute sich. Die beiden hatten ihre Kapuzen und Skibrillen wieder abgestreift.

„In der Tat", antwortete Lara, die sich schon auf das unbekannte Gebiet freute. Sie nahm aus ihrem Rucksack eine Fackel, entzündete diese und warf sie in das Loch. In drei Metern tiefe fand sich wieder Boden.

„Dann wollen wir mal", entschied Lara und stieg in die Höhle hinab.


	12. Türchen 12

Und schon sind wir bei der Hälfte angelangt! Es ist recht kurz geraten, aber soll man da noch groß gucken? ;-) ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt.

_Kapitel 12_

Unten angekommen, nahm Lara die Fackel wieder in die Hand und sah sich um. Kurze Zeit später fiel auch Chase in die Höhle und entzündete eine Fackel. Als Lara sich bückte, um den Boden anzusehen, fielen ihr kleine, glitzernde Splitter auf, die ebenfalls Teil der Erde waren. Als sie sich den Wänden des gebohrten Durchgangs ansah, erkannte sie dort ebenfalls viele Fragmente in Pastellfarben.

„Was das wohl für Edelsteine sind?", fragte Lara und ihre Stimme hallte in der Höhle wieder.

„Gute Frage. Ob es illegal wäre, wenn wir ein wenig davon mitnehmen würden?", vermutete Chase, der neben Lara ebenfalls die Wand bewunderte.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Aber das wäre es mir Wert…", gestand Lara und Chase bemerkte wie sehr ihr die Gesteine gefielen.

‚Aber ein Diamant lässt sie kalt', stellte er gedanklich fest.

„Komm, gehen wir weiter rein", schlug Lara vor und setzten dies in die Tat um.

Je tiefer sie in die Höhle gingen und durch die engen und unebenen Gänge wanderten, desto mehr des glänzenden Gesteins fand sich an den Wänden. Schließlich standen sie vor einer Wand, die komplett in Pastelltönen schimmerte. Die Schönheit der Wand zusammen mit dem flackernden Licht der Fackeln weckte in Lara fast das Gefühl als würde sie sich in einem Grab befinden.

„Das sollten wir festhalten", beschloss Lara und nahm aus ihrer Jacke eine flache Digitalkamera hervor, gab Chase ihre Fackel und machte einige Aufnahmen.

„Es gefällt dir?", erkundigte sich Chase, der inständig hoffte, seine Idee war auch in Laras Augen eine gute gewesen.

„Ja, es ist wirklich hübsch. Dein Vorschlag ist wirklich gut gewesen", gab sie zurück und fotografierte weiter.

Chase lächelte.

‚Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist', dachte er, fand es jedoch zum Aussprechen zu kitschig und er war sich sicher, Lara dachte nicht anders.

_Da sollte aber jemand den Preis für die schmalzigsten Enden bekommen! Findet ihr nicht:-)  
_


	13. Türchen 13

Verzeiht, dass gestern kein Kapitel kam, aber die Seite hat mich nichts reinstellen lassen. Nun geht zum Gück aber alles wieder und heut gibt es zwei Kapitel._  
_

_Kapitel 13_

„Die Rücktour fahre ich", entschied Lara, als sie wieder ans Tageslicht gelangten. Es war erst Nachmittag, doch schon begann die Sonne unterzugehen.

„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen", konterte Chase und holte wieder seine Münze hervor. Auch diesmal verlor Lara und sie versprach innerlich nie wieder eine Entscheidung von einem Geldstück abhängig zu machen.

Mit Skibrillen und Kapuzen geschützt machten sie sich auch auf den Rückweg. Wieder waren schneidende Schneeflocken und reißender Wind kleine Wehrmutstropfen, doch der Anblick des Himmels, der sich langsam orange färbte und selbe Farbe auf den Schnee warf, machte dies wett. Der Anblick war so schön, dass sie das Blinken der Benzinanzeige nicht wahrnahmen und erst Notiz davon nahmen, als sie langsamer wurden. Chase stoppte das Fahrzeug und sie stiegen ab.

„Wie kann das sein?", stellte Lara in Frage. „So schnell ist ein Tank nicht aufgebraucht."

„Es sei denn, er war nie wirklich voll", warf Chase ein.

„Dieser Esel!", schimpfte Lara auf den Händler. „Nimmt es einfach in Kauf, dass wir hier im Nirgendwo stranden!"

„Nach Winniepeg schaffen wir es damit jedenfalls nicht mehr."

Lara holte ihren PDA hervor und suchte nach der Lage der nächstgelegenen Stadt.

„In fünfzehn Kilometern Entfernung ist eine kleine Stadt. Da könnten wir uns bestimmt ein Taxi rufen lassen."

„Das könnte knapp werden", bemerkte Chase auf den Stand des Benzins sehend. „Aber versuchen wir es."


	14. Türchen 14

Was in diesem Kapitel passiert, _mus_s natürlich so sein. XD Leute, mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich noch gar keine Weihnachtsgeschenke habe... #Trottel# Verdammte...Sch- äh, verdammter Mist.

sunny: Die stellt ja komische Fragen. XD Davon will ich mehr wissen. ;-)

_Kapitel 14_

Es sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, als Lara und Chase das Schneemobil in eine der Parklücken schoben. Die Energie hatte nicht mehr ganz gereicht und so hatten sie die letzten zwei Kilometer das Fahrzeug schieben müssen.

Nun standen sie vor einer Herberge. Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich luxuriös, aber dennoch seriös. Als sie das kleine Gebäude mit Holzverkleidung innen und außen betraten, läutete eine Glocke und nur einen Augenblick später stand eine mollige Frau mit ergrauendem Haar hinter der Rezeption.

„Willkommen!", begrüßte sie die beiden herzlich, doch Lara und Chase waren mittlerweile so mies gelaunt, dass sie das Lächeln nicht erwidern konnten. Beiden war sehr kalt und sie waren hungrig, durstig und müde.

„Zwei Einzelzimmer, meinetwegen auch ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten. Aber bitte ein Zimmer!", verlangte Lara resigniert und legte halbherzig ihre Kreditkarte auf den Tisch.

„Das tut mir Leid, aber solche Zimmer sind nicht mehr frei", gestand die Frau und obwohl sie wussten, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, hätten Lara und Chase die Dame am Liebsten dafür verantwortlich gemacht. „Es ist nur noch ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett frei."

Diese Bemerkung ließ Chase aufmerken.

„Meinetwegen", entgegnete Lara genervt. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr dazu eine andere Unterkunft zu suchen. „So lange es ein Bett ist."

„Wie wahr, Red", murmelte Chase.

„Was hast du gesagt?", hinterfragte Lara.

„Nichts, nichts", log Chase.


	15. Türchen 15

_Kapitel 15_

Das Zimmer war klein und beinhaltete nur ein Bett, eine kleine Couch und einen Fernseher. Genau wie das anliegende Bad war dieser Raum nur spärlich dekoriert und wirkte nicht sehr gemütlich, doch für Lara war am Wichtigsten, dass es eine Heizung gab. Da die Dame an der Rezeption ihren neuen Gästen angesehen hatte, dass diese lang durch die Kälte gewandert waren, hatte sie den beiden ‚zum Aufwärmen' eine Flasche Cognac spendiert.

„Etwas zu Essen wäre mir lieber gewesen", gestand Lara.

„Schlagen wir uns morgen den Bauch voll, Red. Heute bleibt uns nur dieser Tropfen", antwortete Chase, der Gefallen an der Flasche fand.

„Ich will jetzt baden", beschloss Lara und legte ihre Jacke ab.

„Und ich will duschen."

„Du wirst dich gedulden müssen. Ich habe das Bad zuerst beansprucht."

„Ach, Red! Als ob es etwas gäbe, dass ich an dir noch nicht gesehen habe!", konterte Chase und sogleich warf Lara ihm ihre nasse Jacke entgegen.

Nachdem die beiden (getrennt) im Badezimmer gewesen waren, lagen ihre nassen Kleider im Bad ausgebreitet, damit sie für den nächsten Tag wieder trocken sein würden. Lara musste zugeben, dass es ihr nicht behagte, dass sie und Chase nur die bereitgestellten weißen und dünnen Bademäntel trugen.

„Man könnte glatt denken, du hättest all das eingefädelt", deutete Lara an, die sich aufs Bett setzte.

„Ja, das wäre typisch ich, nicht war? Ich finde, wir sollten die Freundlichkeit der alten Frau nicht verschmähen."

Er öffnete die Flasche, nahm einen Schluck, setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett und reichte Lara danach den Cognac.

„Es ist zwar ein weitverbreiteter Irrglaube, dass Alkohol wärmt…", begann Lara und musterte die Flasche. „Aber was soll's."

Sie trank.

„Du bist angetrunken!"

„Bin ich nicht!", verneinte Lara, doch kicherte sie danach wie sie es nur konnte, wenn der Alkohol seine Wirkung getan hatte. Sie hasste dieses Kichern, aber wenn sie sich in diesem Zustand befand, amüsierte sie sich selbst darüber.

„Und wie du das bist! Noch einen Schluck?"

„Ist da denn noch was drin?"

„Wenn du nicht schon alles ausgetrunken hast…"

Chase wusste, dass man sich köstlich auf Laras Kosten vergnügen konnte, wenn sie unter Alkoholeinfluss war. Doch auch er hatte schon so viel getrunken, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich besonders fiese Bemerkungen auszudenken.

„Wer säuft von uns denn wie ein Loch?", erkundigte sich Lara, deren Wortwahl sich dank Alkohol auf einem anderen Niveau befand. „Ist doch noch was drin!"

Sie nahm einen Schluck, wonach Chase ihr die Flasche wegnahm.

„Ich glaube, das reicht jetzt, Red", entschied er.

„Das willst _du_ mir erzählen, Chase Carver? Das soll ich _dir _abnehmen? Gib schon her!"

Sie wollte nach der Flasche greifen, doch Chase streckte seinen Arm aus, weshalb Lara sich in die selbe Richtung streckte, aber ihre benebelten Sinne ließen sie das Gleichgewicht verlieren. Fast wäre sie gefallen, doch Chase stellte die Flasche schnell ab und hielt sie an den Armen, sodass sie nicht fallen konnte. Er zog sie zu sich heran und Urinstinkte ließen ihn erst jetzt wirklich wie Wärme ihres Körpers spüren, der nur von dem Bademantel bekleidet war. Die selben Instinkte sagten ihm eines sehr deutlich: Er wollte mehr.

„Danke…", brachte die angeheiterte Lara schließlich hervor, doch nur einen Augenblick später versiegelte Chase ihre Lippen mit seinen und drückte sie fester an sich.

Wäre der Alkohol nicht gewesen, hätte Lara ihn sofort von sich geschubst und ihm alle möglichen Knochen gebrochen, aber nun wurden alte Erinnerungen in ihr wach und ihr kamen wieder all die Momente in den Sinn, in denen es genau so gewesen war. Damals hatte sie Chase fortfahren lassen und er hatte wunderschöne Gefühle in ihr ausgelöst.

Während ihre Gedanken abgeschweift waren, hatte Chase sich von seinen Instinkten leiten lassen und Lara in seine Küsse waren immer leidenschaftlicher geworden. Er wollte sie aufs Bett legen, doch auch er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und so stürzten sie auf den harten Parkettfußboden.

Lara hatte den Schmerz nicht so hart gespürt wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie wollte nachdenken, konnte aber nicht nachdenken, als Chase sich immer näher an sie schmiegte und Erinnerung und Instinkte und Wissen und Alkohol kämpften in ihrem Inneren um die geistige Oberhand, während Chase sie immer intensiver küsste.


	16. Türchen 16

Ich mag dieses Kapitel nicht. XD Aber lest selbst...(wenn ihr möchtet)_  
_

_Kapitel 16_

Es dauerte lange, bis Lara es innerlich schaffte, ihren Kopf gegen alles andere durchzusetzen.

Gegen ihre Instinkte, gegen ihre Erinnerung, gegen den Alkohol.

Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen und er hatte viel Zeit gekostet. Währenddessen war Chase immer weiter gegangen, doch kurz bevor er sein körperliches Verlangen hatte durchsetzen können, schaffte Lara es ihn von sich zu schubsen.

‚Nein, nicht noch mal!', versprach sie in Gedanken und setzte sich auf. Chase, der nicht aufgeben wollte, drückte sie wieder nieder.

„Nein!", rief Lara und wollte Chase wieder wegstoßen, doch er nahm keine Rücksicht und legte sich auf sie. Seinen muskulösen Körper konnte Lara in ihrem Zustand nicht bewegen. „Chase, lass das!"

Er ließ es nicht.

„Chase, hör auf!"

Er hörte nicht auf.

„CHASE!"

Sie holte mit ihrer Hand aus und gab Chase so eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die ihn unterbrechen ließ, was Lara nutzte, um sich ihm zu entziehen. Unter Schwierigkeiten richtete sie sich wieder auf und hielt sich an der Wand fest.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen! _Das_ hattest du die ganze Zeit im Sinn! Wie konnte ich nur wieder auf dich reinfallen?!", schrie sie außer Atem und das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie richtete ihren verrutschten Bademantel und wankte ins Badezimmer.

„Red, nein…nein, so ist es nicht!", versuchte Chase zu erklären und wollte ihr torkelnd folgen, doch als er die Tür erreichte, hatte Lara bereits abgeschlossen. „Red, es tut mir ja Leid…", begann er halb betäubt, doch was er hörte ließ in stocken.

Im Badezimmer hörte er ein leises Schluchzen.

Ein Schluchzen, das von Lara kam.

Sie weinte.


	17. Türchen 17

_Kapitel 17_

Lara war wütend.

Wütend auf Chase, dass er sie mit dieser Absicht in dieses Unternehmen eingespannt hatte.

Vor allem aber war sie wütend auf sich selbst. Sie machte sich selbst Vorwürfe, dass sie Chase nicht von Anfang an durchschaut und dass sie es zugelassen hatte, dass er sie wieder verletzt hatte. Schon nach seinem ersten Auftauchen in ihrem Apartment, als er ihre Unterwäsche durchwühlt hatte, hätte sie ihn wegschicken sollen. Ihr wurde klar, dass er nicht mit ihr den Weihnachtsmarkt besucht, die Kekse gebacken und den Weihnachtsbaum geschmückt hatte, um eine schöne Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, sondern um seinem eigentlichen Ziel näher zu kommen.

Er hatte sich nicht geändert.

‚Dummes Mädchen! Da hast du's! Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen', warf sie sich innerlich verbittert vor.

Noch in der selben Nacht hatte sie sich wieder angezogen und das Zimmer verlassen, als sie sich sicher war, dass Chase seinen Rausch ausschlief. Wacklig hatte sie an der Rezeption nach einem Taxi verlangt und als die alte Dame in einem geblümten Morgenrock sie liebevoll gefragt hatte, was los sei, hatte Lara sie wütend angefahren und nochmals nach einem Taxi verlangt. Sie wusste, dass es falsch gewesen war.

Zurück in Winniepeg hatte sie Chases recht begrenztes Hab und Gut aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Den Weihnachtsbaum hatte sie umgestoßen und die Bestandteile der Dekoration waren auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Schüssel mit den Keksen hatte sie ebenfalls zu Boden geworfen und die Scherben mischten sich mit den zerbröselten Keksen.

Doch als sie sich das Durcheinander ansah, dass sie wegen Chase angerichtet hatte, wurde sie nur noch wütender auf sich selbst.

„Wegen diesem…Kerl verwüstest du deine Wohnung, Lara? Benimm dich nicht so unzivilisiert wie dieser Idiot. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du wegen ihm einen solchen Aufstand machst", redete sie sich selbst zu. „Räum jetzt besser auf."

Sie verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Chase und besann sich wieder auf ihre wahre Persönlichkeit, deren Art es ganz und gar nicht war, so ein Chaos anzurichten.

„Vergiss es. Er ist ein Idiot. Ignorier ihn. Immerhin könntest du ihn bei der hohen Geldsumme, die er dir schuldet, verklagen. Dieser Mistkerl hat gar keine andere Wahl als dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Außer er will vor Gericht ziehen. Und das bei seinen finanziellen Mitteln? Pah!"

Sie lachte künstlich, während sie die Scherben und Kekse auflas.

„Das sind Lebensmittel. Lebensmittel sollte man nicht wegwerfen", besann sie sich und legte die Plätzchen in eine andere Schachtel, doch ihr Innerstes hatte die Kekse wegen etwas anderem behalten. Sie nahm ein sternförmiges Plätzchen in die Hand und sie war froh zu sehen, dass ihre Hände nicht mehr zitterten.

„Jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selbst!", stellte sie fest, legte den Keks zurück und begann bitter zu lachen. „Du bist selbst ein Idiot."


	18. Türchen 18

_Kapitel 18_

Auch Chase war sauer auf sich selbst. Er hatte unter Einfluss des Alkohols die Beherrschung verloren und konnte Laras Reaktion verstehen.

‚Du hast Glück, dass sie überhaupt noch mit dir geredet hat', dachte er.

Gern hätte er sich bei Lara entschuldigt, doch er kannte sie und wusste, dass sie ihm nicht zuhören und einen Brief zerreißen würde.

‚Jetzt hast du auch noch deine zweite Chance verspielt', stellet er fest und wusste, dass er nicht von Lara verlangen konnte, dass sie ihm eine dritte gab. Lieber hätte er ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie beide angetrunken gewesen waren, dass Lara endlich einsehen sollte, dass Chase sich geändert hatte. Aber er kannte Lara zu gut. Sie würde ihm nicht das glauben, wovon er sie schon seit Monaten versuchte zu überzeugen.

‚Sie ist solch ein Sturkopf…', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass diese Bezeichnung auch auf ihn zutraf. ‚Vielleicht passen wir deshalb einfach nicht zusammen.'

Als er schließlich seine Sachen auf der Straße vor Laras Apartment fand, war klar, dass Lara ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Chase musste sich wohl oder übel einsichtig zeigen. Lara wollte, dass er verschwand. Doch bevor er verschwand, wollte er Lara nur noch ein Zeichen hinterlassen. Ein Zeichen, dass sie vielleicht dazu bringen würde, noch einmal über alles nachzudenken. Er hofft es inständig.


	19. Türchen 19

Das kürzeste von allen...seid mir nicht böse. ;-)

_Kapitel 19_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er zurückkehrte. Trotz Beleuchtung waren ihm die Straßen ungewöhnlich dunkel vorgekommen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb ihm die Scheinwerfer eines Autos fast schon schmerzhaft hell vorgekommen waren.

Chase wusste, dass solche Momente in Filmen oft in Zeitlupe präsentiert wurden, doch der Grund war Chase nun schleierhaft.

Alles ging so schnell.

Ein Licht, ein Knall, ein Aufprall und die Frage, was passiert war.

Der Schmerz und die Dunkelheit waren nebensächlich. Am meisten beschäftigte ihn die Frage, wie dies hatte passieren könnten. Doch nur einen Moment später verlor er sein Bewusstsein, Laras Geschenk noch immer fest umklammert.


	20. Türchen 20

Jetzt sind wir schon beim 20., wow!

RedHell: Ich gebe dir Recht, es passt nicht zu Lara zu weinen. ;-) Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es nicht allzu außergwöhnlich war, dass es den Lesefluss stört.  
sofa: OMG, was hast du denn für Ideen? XD Sie will ihn doch nicht umbringen...#totlach#  
keroleina: Was soll das heißen 'er stirbt bei mir immer'?! 1. Ist das meine erste Geschichte mit Chase und 2. wieso immer? Also nein. ;-) Du hast gute Ideen, aber es wird anders verlaufen. :-) Ein Hund war das Geschenk nicht. ;-)

_Kapitel 20_

Wenn Lara nicht ans Telefon gehen wollte, gab sie für gewöhnlich vor nicht da zu sein.

So tat sie es auch an diesem Morgen, den einige noch als Nacht bezeichneten, denn es war halb vier Uhr morgens. Das Klingeln war jedoch so hartnäckig, dass Lara es Leid war und abnahm.

„Wer ruft in dieser Herrgottsfrühe an?", begann sie das Gespräch, denn durch das Telefon war sie aufgewacht und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie Schlaf gefunden hatte.

„Yard-Kelly-Hospital. Spreche ich mit Lara Croft?", wollte eine weibliche Stimme wissen.

‚Ein Krankenhaus?', dachte sie verwirrt.

„Ja, das bin ich", bestätigte sie.

„Chase Carver ist vor Kurzem bei uns eingeliefert worden. In seinen Personalien fanden wir ihren Namen und eine Telfonnummer, die im Unglücksfall zu kontaktieren ist."

Den zweiten Satz nahm Lara nicht wahr.

Kurz verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

Die Worte ergaben Sinn, trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verstehen.

„Wieso?", platzte es aus ihr raus, da ihr unendlich viele Fragen auf der Zunge lagen.

„Es war ein Auto-"

„Wo ist dieses Krankenhaus?", unterbrach Lara sie, da sie spontan diese Frage als wichtiger eingestuft hatte. Verständnisvoll gab die Dame die Adresse preis.

Lara wollte sich bedanken, doch die Worte blieben in ihrem Hals stecken und so legte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen auf. Sie wollte das Telefon aufhängen, doch es landete auf dem Boden und ohne sich ihre Jacke oder etwas anderes anzuziehen, verließ sie die Wohnung, schloss nicht einmal ab, fand wie in Trance den Weg zu ihrem Wagen, startete diesen und fuhr – noch immer nicht wissend, was sie denken sollte – los.


	21. Türchen 21

Keroleina: Nein, ich habe leider erst ab nächste Woche Ferien. Aber immerhin ist heut ja schon der letzte Schultag. :-)

_Kapitel 21_

Schon oft war Lara selbst ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden. Jedes Mal, wenn dem so war, erzählten ihre Freunde beim ersten Besuch wie sehr sie sich gesorgt hatten. Lara hatte bis jetzt über diese Worte lachen müssen. Doch nun, da sie es nicht war, die friedlich in der Narkose schlief und beim Aufwachen einfach nur feststellte, dass sie lebte, konnte sie die Sorgen voll und ganz verstehen.

Die Ungewissheit spielte nun ein grausames Spiel mit ihr.

Bei all diesen Gefühlen vergaß sie selbst, dass sie wütend auf Chase war und auch die Gründe dafür waren aus ihrem Kopf vertrieben. Sie sorgte sich um Chase, wusste nichts über seinen Zustand und malte sich innerlich das Schlimmste aus.

Endlich im Krankenhaus angekommen, erkundigte sie sich ungeduldig nach Chase und sogleich wies man ihr eine Station. Schnell begab sich Lara dorthin und fragte eine Krankenschwester, die ihr im Gehen die Situation erklärte.

„Es geht Mister Carver gut", war ihr erster Satz, der Lara einen Stein vom Herzen fallen ließ. „Es war ein Autounfall, bei dem er verletzt wurde. Er hat aber nur ein gebrochenes Bein und einige Schrammen. Er hatte wohl einen Schutzengel. Normalerweise ziehen sich Unfallopfer viel Schlimmere Verletzungen zu. Hier sind wir. Bleiben Sie bitte nicht zu lang. Mister Carver braucht seine Ruhe."

Mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln ließ sie Lara vor der Tür allein.

Sie war unsäglich erleichtert. Es ging Chase gut.

Sie hob die Hand und wollte anklopfen, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür berührte, kehrte die Gewissheit zurück, dass sie wütend auf Chase war. Ihr erster Gedanke war reinzustürmen und Chase anzubrüllen, dass sie sich wegen ihm solche Sorgen gemacht hatte. Ihr zweiter Gedanke war, reinzugehen, ihn zu beglückwünschen, dass er nicht tot war und ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass sie sich wegen ihm wie ein junges Mädchen mit schwachen Nerven benommen hatte. Sie wollte ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen. Er verdiente es nicht, dass sie ihn bemitleidete. Nicht nach dem, was er getan hatte.

‚Ja, so mach ich's', beschloss Lara und klopfte an.


	22. Türchen 22

keroleina: #zuprost# Auf unsere Ferien! ;-)

_Kapitel 22_

Chases Bein war in einen hässlichen Gips verpackt. Wegen der Narkose fühlte er sich immer noch leicht benebelt und schwach. Der Schock wegen des Unfalls war noch immer präsent.

Nach einem Klopfen an der Zimmertür antwortete er automatisch mit „Ja" und sogleich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Als Lara das Zimmer betrat, hellte es Chases Mine im ersten Moment auf. Doch ihr ernster Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihm nicht voller Sorge um die Arme fallen würde. Ungerührt trat Lara zu Chases Bett und blieb mit Abstand zu ihm stehen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du dich hast anfahren lassen?", erkundigte sie sich so geschäftlich, dass Chase lachen musste.

„Das stimmt."

„Was hast du mitten in der Nacht auf der Straße gemacht?", erkundigte sie sich taktvoll und Chase wollte antworten, als die Tür nochmals geöffnet wurde und eine andere Krankenschwester mit Kleidung in den Armen das Zimmer betrat.

„Verzeihen Sie, dass Sie ihre Kleidung erst jetzt wiederbekommen. Es gab ein kleines Durcheinander. Hier haben Sie ihre Sachen", erklärte die Schwester hastig, legte den Stapel auf einem kleinen Tisch ab und verschwand wieder.

Die Pflegerin hatte nicht gemerkt wie etwas aus Chases Jackentasche gefallen war.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lara und hob das kleine etwas auf dem Boden auf, um es zu mustern. Sie erkannte, was sie sah. „Das ist doch…"


	23. Türchen 23

_Kapitel 23_

Lara hatte Chase den Rücken zugewandt.

„Ich wollte es dir zum Abschied geben…", begann Chase zu erklären.

Lara hielt in ihrer Hand einen kleinen Splitter eines Kristalls.

„Das ist aus der Höhle, nicht wahr?", hinterfragte sie.

„Ja", bestätigte Chase. „Ich dachte, wenn dich Worte nicht überzeugen, dann vielleicht das. Die Kristalle gefielen dir ja so sehr."

„Welchen Abschied meinst du?"

„Nach…dieser Sache willst du bestimmt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Und da ich weiß wie hartnäckig du bist und ich dich schon seit Monaco versuche davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir Leid tut, wollte ich es akzeptieren und dich in Ruhe lassen."

„_Du_ gibst die Hoffnung auf, Chase Carver?"

„Mehr als das."

Lara seufzte.

„Jetzt tut es dir bestimmt Leid, dass du dir wegen mir das Bein brechen musstest", vermutete sie.

„Um ehrlich zu sein…nein, das tut es nicht. Natürlich bin ich darüber nicht erfreut, versteh mich nicht falsch-"

„Du verletzt mich", unterbrach Lara, „ich weise dich ab, werfe deine Sachen aus dem Fenster, schmeiße unseren Weihnachtsbaum um-"

„Wieso den Weihnachtsbaum?!"

„…du willst es akzeptieren – ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass _du_ etwas akzeptieren willst – und mir ein sehr persönliches Abschiedsgeschenk machen, du lässt dir dabei das Bein brechen und es tut dir noch nicht mal Leid?", fasste Lara zusammen.

Chase dachte kurz nach.

„Also…ja."

Eine Stille entstand zwischen den beiden, in der Lara erkannte, was Chase für sie bereit war zu tun. Obwohl sie sich schon von Chase hatte täuschen lassen, sagte ihr ein Gefühl, dass er diesmal nicht log.

„Red, ich glaube, dass es zwischen uns nicht klappt hat den Grund, dass wir beide einfach zu stur sind…"

„Bei dir würde ich das eher als Dummheit bezeichnen", konterte Lara sarkastisch.

„Mag sein", gab er zu. „Aber dafür würde ich mir für dich auch mein anderes Bein brechen lassen."

Lara schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte noch einmal.

„Was ist mit deinen Armen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Die natürlich auch", versicherte Chase.

„Die Hände?"

„Klar."

„Die Füße?"

„Natürlich."

„Die Rippen?"

„Japp."

„Das Schlüsselbein?"

„Sicher."

„Und die Beine sagst du…"

„Die erst recht."

„Etwa auch das…", erwiderte Lara fies, „dazwischen?"

Diesmal zögerte Chase kurz.

„Ich glaube schon."

Sie musste lachen. Doch dazu mischte sich ein Ton, den Chase glaubte als Schluchzen zu erkennen.

„Lara…weinst du etwa?", wollte er sanft wissen.

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um. Chase erkannte keine Träne in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wegen dir? Davon träumst du wohl", entgegnete sie und trat auf ihn zu. „Chase, du bist ein Idiot."

„Das weiß ich doch." Sie ergriff seine Hand und legte den Splitter hinein. „Du willst ihn nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht.

Lara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Chase, du hast aber auch gar keine Manieren. Geschenke verpackt man vorher. Also pack es schön ein und gib es mir an Weihnachten. Da schenkt man sich ja schließlich etwas, nicht wahr?", erwiderte sie. „Dann schenke ich dir auch etwas."

„Heißt das etwa…?", begann Chase hoffnungsvoll und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„Das heißt lediglich", fiel Lara ihm ins Wort, „dass ich_vielleicht _darüber _nachdenken_ werde, dich in den nächsten Tagen zu _besuchen_. Mehr nicht. Und dass du mir etwas schenken darfst."

Beide mussten lachen.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt", gab Chase grinsend zurück.

„Das solltest du auch. Ich glaube, jetzt sollte ich dich allein lassen. Du brauchst ja deine Ruhe, nicht wahr?"

„Na ja…"

„Doch brauchst du."

Sie setzte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Du hast völlig Recht", bejahte er danach.

„Dacht ich's mir doch", gab Lara zurück, verabschiedete sich und ließ den überglücklichen Chase allein.


	24. Türchen 24

Endspurt. :-)

_Kapitel 24_

Diesmal hatten sich Lara und Chase für alkoholfreien Orangensaft entschieden.

Lara füllte zwei Weingläser sorgfältig mit der orangen Flüssigkeit und trug diese zu Chase, der auf dem Sofa saß und sein noch immer eingegipstes Bein auf dem Couchtisch ausruhte.

Nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, hatte Lara ihn wieder bei sich aufgenommen. Der hilfsbedürftige Chase hatte es genossen, dass sich Lara in den letzten Tagen liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hatte. Sie war jeden Tag zu ihm ins Krankenhaus gekommen und das hatte seine Laune ungemein gebessert, was – wie er vermutete – seine schnelle Genesung zufolge hatte.

Erst nach vielen der Gespräche, die sie während dieser Besuche geführt hatten, war es wieder für Lara möglich gewesen, ihm zu vertrauen. Sie hatten beschlossen ihrer Beziehung noch eine Chance zu geben.

Erst jetzt verstand Lara, dass Weihnachten tatsächlich ein ‚Fest der Liebe' sein konnte, obwohl sie diese Bezeichnung immer noch für sehr kitschig hielt. Inzwischen war sie dem Weihnachtsgefühl – ihrer geschmückten Tanne, den Keksen, der Dekoration – erlegen und erfreute sich ebenfalls an Weihnachten. Es war nicht länger ein beliebiger Tag im Kalender, an dem niemand arbeitete. Nun hatte auch sie eine ähnliche Erfahrung gemacht wie die meisten Kinder, für die Weihnachten dank dieser Erinnerung etwas sein würde, auf das man sich freuen konnte. Was für diese Kinder der Weihnachtsmann war, war für sie Chase, nicht nur weil er ihr etwas zu schenken gedachte.

Lara gab Chase den Orangensaft und setzte sich neben ihn. Vor ihnen knisterte im Kamin ein gemütliches Feuer, das Licht in der ganzen Wohnung war spärlich und warm gewählt, der Weihnachtsbaum gab schimmerndes Licht ab, draußen schneite es, um die Atmosphäre perfekt zu gestalten.

„Frohe Weihnachten", wünschte Lara Chase, trank einen Schluck und schmiegte sich an Chases Schulter, woraufhin er seinen Arm um sie legte.

„Frohe Weihnachten", erwiderte er und trank ebenfalls.

Es war Heiligabend.

Zuvor hatten die gemeinsam ein köstliches Abendessen genossen.

Lara nahm sich einen Keks aus der Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch, um an diesem zu knabbern. Hin und wieder gönnte sie auch Chase einen Bissen, wenn sie ihm den Keks nicht vorm Munde wegzog, um zuvor einen Happen gegen einen Kuss zu tauschen. So ging es eine ganze Weile, bis der Orangensaft leer getrunken und nicht wenige der Plätzchen verzehrt waren.

„Chase…", begann sie schließlich an seine Brust gelehnt und hätte darüber sprechen können wie glücklich sie sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Jedoch fand sie, dass dies nicht zu ihr passte und fügte nach einer Pause hinzu: „Hast du jetzt endlich mein Geschenk einpacken lassen?"

„Wie charmant du bist", stellte Chase grinsend fest.

„Es wäre nun ein guter Zeitpunkt es mir zu geben", merkte Lara an.

„Geschenke gibt es erst morgen früh. So ist das nun mal an Weihnachten", versuchte er sie hinzuhalten.

„Das kommt ganz auf das Land an…", entgegnete Lara.

„Wir sind in Kanada."

„Dann stellen wir uns doch vor, wir wären in einem anderen Land."

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind", warf Chase ihr lachend vor.

„Du könntest ruhig etwas netter zu mir sein…schließlich ist das mein erstes wirkliches Weihnachtsfest. Und außerdem werde ich dein dir Geschenk dann auch erst morgen früh geben können. Willst du etwa nicht wissen, was es ist?"

„Jetzt hast du mich", antwortete Chase lachend, woraufhin Lara eine kleine Schachtel erhielt, deren große Schleife sie öffnete und die Schatulle öffnete. Auf dem Boden der Dose ruhte der Splitter, den Lara schon im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Er war zum Anhänger einer silbernen Kette verarbeitet worden, die Chase Lara liebevoll umlegte.

„Sie ist wirklich schön…", bekundete Lara froh.

„Dann passt sie ja gut zu dir", entgegnete Chase, weshalb Lara ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, aber dennoch lächelnd ansah. Er wusste, dass sie nicht wie viele andere Frauen immer wieder hören wollte wie hübsch sie war. Es war einer von vielen Punkten, die sie für ihn zu etwas Besonderem machte.

„So, jetzt willst du wohl auch dein Geschenk", vermutete sie.

„Natürlich. Was ist es?"

„Es ist Wissen", gab Lara zurück und wie sie erwartet hatte, schaute Chase nicht sehr begeistert drein. „Und ein Wunsch."

„Ich habe einen Wunsch frei?"

„Ganz genau. Und du wirst etwas erfahren."

„Und ich habe einen Wunsch frei?"

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was du wir wünschst", versetzte sie ihm. „Aber warte ab, was ich dir jetzt erzähle."

Sie flüsterte Chase ins Ohr, dass sie das Negligé, das Chase bei seinem ersten Auftauchen gesucht hatte, die ganze Zeit in ihrem Koffer befunden hatte. Dass sie es die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt und fast nie ohne es gereist war. Dass sie es nicht hatte wegwerfen können. Dass ihr die ganze Zeit auch etwas an ihm gelegen hatte.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen die beiden und nur das Knistern des Feuers unterbrach die Stille, doch innerlich fühlte Chase einen warmen Schauer.

„Nun zu meinem Wunsch…", wechselte er das Thema und flüsterte Lara ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr und je länger sein Wunsch wurde, desto erstaunter wurde auch Lara.

„Chase…das alles…in deinem Zustand? Schaffst du das denn?", erkundigte sie sich.

Chase grinste.

„Für Chase Carver ist nichts unmöglich!", versicherte er, woraufhin Lara lachen musste. „Denn er ist der stärkste, der bestaussehendste…"

Lara musste wieder lachen. Chase war zwar ungehobelt, taktlos und er kannte keine Manieren. Als kleines Kind war Lara beigebracht worden, solche Menschen zu meiden. Doch trotz allem wusste sie, dass Chase alles für sie tun würde, egal welche Knochen er sich dabei brechen würde.

Er liebte sie.

Und Lara liebte Chase.

Chases Idee Weihnachten für Lara zu einem schönen Ereignis zu machen, war gelungen. Er hatte sie glücklich gemacht, sein Ziel erreicht. Nun schwang er scherzhaft angeberische Reden, nur mit dem Ziel Lara zum Lachen zu bringen. Es funktionierte.

„…der tapferste, waghalsigste-"

„Chase…", unterbrach Lara ihn, beugte sich zu ihm, sah in seine Augen, fühlte sich geborgen und atmete zufrieden aus. „Halt den Mund und küss mich."

**Ende**

* * *

...und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden. ;-) So, nun sind wir am Ende angelangt und es ist der 24. Dezember. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen und viele tolle Geschenke!:-)  
Ich hoffe, euch hat die ganze Geschichte gefallen und dass das glückliche Ende sozusagen ein kleines Geschenk an euch ist. :D Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich habe mich über jede einzelne jedes Mal gefreut. :-)  
Den größten Dank verdient allerdings meine Schreiberlingsgenossin sunny! #applaudier# Denn sunny hatte eigentlich die Idee zu so einer Geschichte und ich durfte sie mir netterweise borgen. Außerdem hat sie mich angespornt, als ich schon im Begriff war das ganze Projekt zu kippen. Vielen Dank! #knuddel# :-)  
Ansonsten möchte ich nur noch etwas Werbung machen, obwohl ich das Gefühl habe, dass das nicht funktioiert. XD Ich habe nämlich noch eine große FF mit dem Namen "die Legende des Mandalgoi". Sie ist eigentlich mein Hauptprojekt und schon sehr lang. Aber ihr müsst mir keinesfalls eine Review zum neusten Kapitel senden. Natürlich könnt ihr euch das erste Kapitel vornehmen, Review schreiben, nächste Woche das zweite und so weiter. Wäre mir sogar lieber, da es gut für mein Ego ist, wenn die Zahl der Reviews möglichst groß ist. XD #lach#  
Meine Nachwörter sind immer viel zu lang, ich weiß...nochmals frohe Weihnachten und schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, in dem uns vielleicht das nächste TR erwartet. :D 


End file.
